The beginning of the End!
by get-it-on65
Summary: Lucas's life!!! ELF, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW, give me more reviews to motivate me!
1. Hungry

From The Beginning To The End  
  
Chapter 1: Hungry  
  
Five-year-old Lucas Wolenczek stared out his bedroom window. The rain battered loudly against it outside. He was so bored, he'd finished the work his father had set out for him, which about a dozen calculations, probably for the average twelve year old. There was nothing he could do but go on his computer. He didn't have many toys. His father 'Lawrence Wolenczek' didn't think he needed them with his intellect, after all he was only five- years-old and already in sixth grade. He was a genius. He was to smart for toys! Lucas wasn't that bothered by this, not really, he didn't like most toys in the shops anyway. What he did like to play with though were his computer games, when ever he could he would try and get his father to buy him the latest computer games. His mother, 'Cynthia Wolenczek', however hated computers and anything to do with them. If there were a reason for her to get Lucas off it she would think of it. It wasn't that she was trying to be mean, she just hated the way computers were so important in her husband and son's life.  
  
Lucas could smell the sweet aroma of a roast chicken coming from downstairs. His mother was making a roast dinner. He smiled slightly. He loved roast dinners; he liked everything in them, except for broccoli. (Well what'd you expect? He's still only five) His stomach rumbled, so he headed downstairs for dinner. He stopped short when he heard what seemed to be his mum and dad screaming each other.  
  
"YOU NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH US, YOU'RE ALWAYS TOO BUSY WITH THIS OR TO BUSY WITH THAT, WELL I'M SICK OF IT! You never ever spend any time with Lucas. For god's sake you're his father, the only time you see him is when you're asking him to do work. Life isn't just about work you know, especially IF YOU HAVE A SON..."  
  
Lawrence interrupted or more like erupted! "I DO SPEND TIME WITH HIM, BUT I DO HAVE TO KEEP A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS, I DO HAVE TO MAKE US MONEY TO LIVE!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE WORKING, YOUR DAMN RESEARCH IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN YOUR OWN SON!"  
  
"FINE, YOU WANT ME TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM THEN I WILL!"  
  
After that he turned and entered the hallway where he spotted Lucas at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"C'mon Lucas, were going to go spend some quality time together" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"...But dad what about..."  
  
Lucas was cut off.  
  
"NOW! LUCAS!"  
  
With that Lucas Timidly followed his father out the door and into the front of his Mercedes Benz.  
  
"Where are we going dad?" he asked thinking about his rumbling stomach. "Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Ha, I try and spend some time with you and all you can think about is your stomach, perfect!"  
  
"No, it's just my tummy's rumbling and I feel kinda..."  
  
"STOP TRYING TO MAKE EXCUSES I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT FROM YOUR BLOODY MOTHER!"  
  
Lucas looked stunned. His father had never really yelled at him before. He had never had a reason to, and he didn't really have one now. He expected him to say sorry and that he was just stressed out like he normally did. But he didn't he just gave him a bit of a glare and turned his eyes back to the road.  
  
Lucas stared down at his hands and didn't say another word the whole journey. Ten minutes later Lawrence pulled up into a driveway!  
  
"C'mon Lucas" he said as he pushed the car door open.  
  
Lucas tagged along side him as they entered a small house, which Lucas knew as one of his father's other work places. As they entered the house, Lawrence turned to his son.  
  
"Lucas, now I need to just work on a few things. But when I've finished we'll have some fun, ok, and some food?"  
  
Lucas nodded meekly.  
  
"...Now I don't want you to disturb me ok, because daddy's doing some important work, ok?"  
  
Nodding again Lucas was lead into another room; the walls were tatty and dented. And floorboards looked rotten and cracked.  
  
"I'm sorry about the state of this place, I've been meaning to clean it up, but with all my work I never had the chance. You'll have to stay in here, while I do my work."  
  
Lucas stepped into the room and as soon as he did a cold air ran straight over him. He moaned about it being too cold in there. But his dad just told him to stop being such a baby, though he was only 5 years old.  
  
Lawrence pulled a chair into the chilly room and left his son to sit in this dark damp place all on his own. Lucas sighed as he sat in the chair. Thankfully it was quite comfy. Next year he would be going to middle school, with people who are well over twice his height and age. He didn't fit in very well at school, people still looked at him as though he was some dumb kid with out a care in the world. But the advantage would probably be no one would bully or hurt him through out his school days because he was too young, and adorable and the teachers seemed to treat him nicer than they did the older kids. There may be the odd rotten person though who would bully him.  
  
Minutes seemed to go by like hours, sitting in that cold little room. Lucas's stomach growled noisily. After about an hour he was still sitting there asking himself whether or not he should go tell his father he really wanted something to eat. He decided not to, as not to anger his father further. Obviously Lawrence had forgotten about him because of his precious research. Three hours had passed, when finally Lawrence went to collect his son.  
  
"Oh, Holy...I'm sorry Lucas I got so caught up in work, is that the time, nine, damn, c'mon we gotta get you home!"  
  
On the way home Lucas asked his father if he could eat now, backing up this need to eat with a monstrous rumble coming from his stomach. His father pulled up at McDonalds and finally Lucas hunger was cured!  
  
Please Review this and tell me if you want to continue coz I'm planning on doing a lot of this! So Please...review! 


	2. Shattered Hope

Chapter 2: Shattered Hope  
  
It was a week since Cynthia's and Lawrence's not so little feud. Lawrence's had been acting a bit off. But Cynthia was her same old self, she didn't smile that much, her husband was hardly ever home and for some reason Lucas seemed distant from her!  
  
Lucas sat in his room on his bed. It was his birthday in just a few days. He was going to be six soon! He wasn't that excited about the idea of being six, every year older he got, the more work and responsibility was laid on him. Lucas sighed, he'd get a few presents from his not so scientific relatives and he just hoped he didn't get another science kit like last year. He was sick of those things.  
  
"Lucas"  
  
His mother was calling him. He rose from the bed and headed downstairs. His mother was sat at the table a stressed look on her face.  
  
"Hi sweetie, sit down!" she said a warm voice.  
  
"Your father's gone on a business trip, I'm afraid he wont be back for your birthday, I'm sorry darling".  
  
Lucas looked down at the floor.  
  
"Ok" he mumbled a slight look of sadness merged on his face.  
  
His father had been on a business trip for his third and fourth birthday as well and had only just made it back home for his fifth birthday, this had given Lucas hope for this year, but unfortunately that hope was shattered. He didn't care if he got any presents or not he just wanted his father to act like he cared!  
  
"Are you alright?" his mother asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yer, it's just, doesn't he care about me?" he asked tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes sweetie he does, he loves you very much, he just, he just gets very caught up in his work. You know how he gets with his research!"  
  
"I know" Lucas whispered. His birthday came and he got a few presents and some of his relatives came round, he didn't have hardly any friends, the average five year old was boring for him to talk too, and anybody in his class didn't want to be seen hanging around with a five year old. Well, life was complicated in Lucas's world!  
  
But having no friends didn't hurt half as much to the fact that Lawrence Wolenczek didn't even bother to send his son a birthday card from where he was staying, which was something to do with the U.E.O.  
  
Most of his relatives had gone and he had gone to bed. That night Lucas dreamt that his father came back for his birthday but when he got back he wasn't like the father he knew, he was warmer and more loving and he had lots of time for him. Lucas woke up, he hadn't been asleep that long and it was only about nine o'clock. He sighed, and thought about his dream, and how he longed it could be true.  
  
A rather loud conversation could be heard coming from downstairs.  
  
"That man, Oh, he just makes my skin crawl, I mean he couldn't even be bothered sending a card to his own six year old son!"  
  
His mother was going on about her husband to his sister, Carol, who looked on with disbelief.  
  
"Calm down Cynthia, I'll have a word with him when he gets back! Ok?"  
  
"Yer, but that man..." she repeated.  
  
"Mummy, what's wrong?" Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen where they were standing.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart, go back to bed."  
  
Lucas nodded, hurried up the stairs and climbed back into bed. He couldn't get to sleep though, not after that dream.  
  
His father was home two weeks later, and it seemed he was in a bad mood, something about an accident at his lab.  
  
"Daddy!" Lucas shouted as his father walked into his house.  
  
He ran up to him, his arms open waiting for his father to take him in his arms and hug him.  
  
"Not now, Lucas I've got work to do!"  
  
"You've always got work to do!" he mumbled.  
  
"What?" his father asked intently.  
  
"Nothing" Lucas muttered.  
  
His father turned away muttering something under his breath.  
  
Lucas stood in that same spot for a moment then turned and ran upstairs. For the first time in his life he threw himself on his bed and cried. He cried for being different, he cried for having no friends but most all he cried for the love he longed from his father.  
  
Lucas stifled, his eyes were red, and his face was streaked with tears when he finally lifted his head from his pillow. He heard the door creak open, about an hour had passed since his father had returned home.  
  
"What's wrong, Lucas?" Lawrence asked as he stuck his head inside Lucas's room.  
  
"Nothing" Lucas said almost silently.  
  
"If it's nothing, you wouldn't be crying, now would you?"  
  
"Well...what's wrong is..." Lucas hesitated.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"...You act like I'm not even alive!"  
  
Lucas had a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Now, c'mon Lucas I just have so much work..."  
  
"Work, work, work, Mum's right there's more to life than work, why can't you listen her, hey, hey dad?"  
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone!"  
  
Lucas had never acted angrily towards his father before and it was all new too him and to be honest he didn't know how to handle it.  
  
"Why shouldn't I, this is the only way you'll actually listen to me!"  
  
Lucas was almost shouting now. His mother had gone out with a friend of hers and would be back until later that night. Lawrence's face had already turned a dark shade of red. Lucas sensed an eerie feeling vibrating off his father.  
  
Lawrence came towards Lucas and Lucas backed away.  
  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.  
  
For the first time in his life Lucas was scared of his father.  
  
"Dad, I...I"  
  
"Not so tough now are you, are you? Hey"  
  
He shoved Lucas into the wall and pulled him up towards his face.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that again" he stated his hot oily breath in Lucas's face. He spat as he spoke. He dropped Lucas to the floor. His knees collapsed from the fall as he landed back onto the ground.  
  
He had tears of fear in his eyes. He wasn't physically that hurt. But now, now he knew it would be even harder to attract his father's love, and maybe even impossible. He was no longer a father who didn't care; he was now a father Lucas was afraid of! 


	3. Middle School

Chapter 3: Middle School  
  
Lucas walked slowly down school hallway. He took a deep breath as he knocked on his new form room.  
  
"How could be I late on my first day?" he said to himself.  
  
As he entered the room all eyes were on him. Most of them just thought he was a lost little kid. He gulped. They were all about twice his height.  
  
"Hey, are you all right? Did you get lost?" said a girl from the front of class.  
  
She had a sweet, sincere smile and Lucas was about to answer her when the teacher, Mr. Green, interrupted.  
  
"No Miss Parker, he isn't lost, I'm afraid he is a new student here!"  
  
Everyone stared back at Lucas and he looked down at the floor, ashamed to look up. He got so embarrassed when people stared at him. He already got that a lot in his last school.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the teenage girl.  
  
"...It's Ok" Lucas replied a second later.  
  
"Don't be late again. You may take a seat over there..." Mr. Green looked at him expecting his name.  
  
"...Oh, Lucas Sir"  
  
Mr. Green then pointed over to a seat next to some guy, who looked like he really needed to shave.  
  
"Right then Lucas, go on!"  
  
Lucas timidly started towards his desk.  
  
"...Oh and Lucas, don't call me Sir, call me Mr. Green, you understand." He said arrogantly as though Lucas was just there for fun and didn't know a thing!  
  
Lucas nodded and sat down at his new desk. "You better not bother me you little squirt!" the boy next to him whispered viciously.  
  
The bell went soon after he had sat down.  
  
He hurried down the corridors to his next lesson. He got stopped by a couple of teachers who didn't believe him when he said he was a student there. They asked him questions like...  
  
"What's 9 x 7 then?" Of course being a genius Lucas didn't take even a second to give them the answers and so they let him go.  
  
He got to his first class late. But once he explained to the teacher they were all right with it, plus his teacher was nice to him anyway. She was quite a young looking woman probably in her early twenties. She had blonde curls and sparkling green eyes.  
  
She smiled at Lucas as he entered the classroom. He hadn't felt very welcome at the school until he met her, Ms. Holly.  
  
"Hi there, and just who might you be?" She smiled at him as she said this.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczek, Ms" he said nervously smiling back at her.  
  
"Well, Lucas welcome to your first English lesson here!" she said politely.  
  
"Thank you, erm..." Lucas looked around the room, everyone was staring at him again and he only just noticed.  
  
"...Where should I sit?" he asked uneasily.  
  
Ms. Holly looked around the classroom. There were a few spaces.  
  
"Well, where would you like to sit Lucas?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Lucas thought for a second. He looked around some more. There were three places he could sit. Next the guy he had been sat next to in his form room. He glared at Lucas, when he caught him looking in his direction. There was a girl who sat chewing gum and writing little notes. And lastly there was the girl he had seen before, the one who had asked him if he was lost. She smiled at him. She didn't look threatening.  
  
"Can I please sit there?" He asked intently.  
  
Ms. Holly smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Lucas paced across the room to where she was sitting, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello again, my name's Samantha, but you can call me Sam if you like!" she said as Lucas rested in his seat.  
  
"Hi, Err...Lucas" Lucas answered nodding  
  
She smiled again. "I know you told our whole class"  
  
He knew she still treated him as though he was just a little kid, but really he was and this usually got on his nerves a lot but with Sam it didn't. He didn't know it, but Samantha was his first crush.  
  
The teacher began to speak.  
  
"Ok, welcome everyone! Now I'm going to hand out some exercise books, I need you to write the obvious name, subject, room and teacher on the front of it please, then..."  
Lucas did quite well for his first lesson at middle school. After Ms. Holly had stopped talking, about half an hour into the lesson she told the kids they had to write about something they wished they could have but could never get and they had to write it as though it was actually happening or had happened! This assignment seemed to really get to him. The only thing he could think of was his father! So he wrote:  
'I come home every day and my father is there with welcoming arms. Today he tells me that we are going to get some ice cream and then go to the cinema. He looks into my eyes and tells me he loves me. Then we play and laugh and run around. He hugs me and tells me how proud of me he is. I smile as he holds me tight. My mother comes home and we all go out for ice cream. My father let's me have all the toppings I want and we stop by at the toy store on the way to the cinema and my Father buys me a huge teddy bear with large Ribbon tied around it's neck. We go and see a movie about animals and happy endings and then when we get home, my father tucks me in and kisses me good night. I smile as my father closes the door and says good night. I close my eyes. I love him and he loves me!'  
  
"How are you doing Lucas?" asked Ms. Holly.  
  
"Err, fine, I think"  
  
Ms. Holly looked over his work and then glanced over at him.  
  
"Lucas, you do know you're meant to write about something you can never have don't you?"  
  
"Yes Ms, and...and I did"  
  
"Alright, good work" she said and smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Poor kid" she thought to herself.  
  
Just then the bell went and kids started pouring out of the classrooms.  
  
Sam got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Sam..." Lucas called after.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"...Can, well can I sit next to ya in the next class"  
  
"Sure" she said wearing that same sweet smile. 


	4. Troubles

Chapter 4: Troubles  
  
Lawrence Wolenczek stared at his laptop; he had been busy doing work for a few hours now when he heard the front door shut. He looked at the time. It was eight thirty and seven year old Lucas had just come home since he left for school that morning.  
  
Lawrence got up and headed for the hallway.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczek, where the hell have you been, it's eight thirty and you're coming home at this time"  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dad, I phoned mum before about where I was, let me guess she couldn't get through to you when you were at work!"  
  
"Lucas, I should have known about this, and you shouldn't be allowed to stay out this long, you're only seven for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I all the kids in my class get to, I'm just a little smaller, but just as smart!"  
  
"Lucas, I'm not even going to discuss this with you"  
  
"Yer, just go back to ya work, pretend I'm not here anymore"  
  
"Oh, LUCAS, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE TROUBLE!"  
  
"TROUBLE, TROUBLE, I MAKE TROUBLE, GIVE ME A BREAK, I DO ALL YOUR PRECIOUS WORK, I GET STRAIGHT A'S IN SCHOOL, ALL I WANT IN RETURN IS YOUR SUPPORT, FOR YOU TO JUST ONCE SHOW YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT TROUBLE!!!"  
  
Lucas did this sometimes; he kept all his emotions deep inside and then every so often they would explode out of him. It wasn't really his fault. I mean all he wanted was his own father to take some notice of him.  
  
Lawrence had that same look in his eyes. The same look he wore the night he had pushed Lucas against his bedroom wall. The night Lucas saw a look of pure evil in his father's face.  
  
Lucas gulped.  
  
"Dad before you do anythi..."  
  
Lucas didn't have time to finish his sentence when he was knocked to the floor by a blow to his head. Blood leaked from his nose.  
  
Lawrence was breathing heavily.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, don't shout at me, ya hear!"  
  
Lucas didn't look up.  
  
Lawrence came closer to him.  
  
Lucas gave a startled cry as his father gave him a sharp kick to the ribs.  
  
Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Dad...you're hurting me"  
  
"No shit!"  
  
Lawrence stared at his son in a heap on the floor!  
  
"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, HEY?" he roared.  
  
Lucas tried to answer but the words were stuck in his throat, and the pain he was feeling seem to cut off any chance he had of answering his him. But still, he tried.  
  
"Ye..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY, IT'S A SIMPLE YES OR NO ANSWER!"  
  
With that he gave Lucas another kick. Lucas screamed with pain.  
  
"YOU WIMP!"  
  
"Stop!!!" he managed to push out that one word. Such a simple word, which right now meant absolutely nothin to Lawrence Wolenczek.  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Lucas tried to drag himself up the stairs but his legs gave way.  
  
"I SAID NOW!"  
  
He came towards Lucas and Lucas forgot about how much pain he was in for a moment and pushed himself up the stairs and into his room!  
  
"AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING TO EAT TO NIGHT!"  
  
Lucas locked his door and rested beside the wall for a few seconds trying to clear his head! But after a moment he broke down and began to cry again. His big sky blue eyes welling up with more tears every second. He sniffed drawing down to the floor as he pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head in his arms...  
  
"Lucas, LUCAS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Lucas awoke. His head hurt like hell! His vision blurred as he opened his eyes.  
  
"LUCAS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"  
  
Lucas reached up for something to keep him stable as he rose. He shook his head slightly and remembering what had happened he shed a few more tears. He could hear his father's screams from outside his door! Let him in he must be kidding!  
  
LUCAS IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOR RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO KNOCK IT DOWN AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A WEEK!"  
  
Lucas thought about this. He looked at his watch. It was ten past eleven. Hopefully his mother would be back soon. Maybe she would stop this!  
  
Lucas hesitated.  
  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU LUCAS!" Lawrence hissed.  
  
Before Lucas could do any thing the door began to shake.  
  
He stopped crying and decided to use his brain to get his father to go away.  
  
"Dad, I...mum will be home very soon, and what's she gonna do when she sees what you've done to me, what you've to the door!"  
  
The shaking stopped.  
  
Lucas heard a grunt coming from behind his door. He sighed as he heard loud footsteps descending down the stairs.  
  
He curled up on the floor once more and let sleep take over him....  
  
Well I might make this chapter better if I have the time but I dunno! Anyway hope you like it and you guessed it, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
